What If She Said Yes
by Rudy
Summary: A take on what Lorelai and Rory's life would have been like if Lorelai had said yes to Christopher when he proposed in highschool
1. 1984

Title: What If She Said Yes (Chapter 1)  
  
By: Rudy  
  
Disclaimer: I own squat to do with the show, though I wish I did.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: It would be much appreciated. This is only my third fanfic and i'd really like to know if i suck or not. Send it to rudy_lana7@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: a take on what Lorelai and Rory's life would have been like if she had said yes when Christopher proposed to her in highschool.  
  
1984  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"  
  
Christopher had actually gone down on one knee to the amazement of Lorelai and everyone else in the hallway who witnessed the scene.  
  
"I love you Lor, and I wanna make a real home for our baby."  
  
"I love you too Chris, and I want nothing less than for this baby to have a real home too. But its just that...I don't know.... Let me think about it? OK?"  
  
"Alright...fine..." Chris said trying unsuccessfully to hide the disappointment in his voice. He really did love her, but one thing he never could do was understand her. He'd thought any other 16 year old pregnant girl would be ecstatic if the father of her baby wanted to marry her and take care of their child, but then again, Lorelai wasn't every other girl.  
  
"...just don't take too long, apparently human babies only require nine months to develop." and with that he placed the diamond engagement ring in her palm, kissed her on the cheek and walked down the hallway to his chemistry class.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Lorelai couldn't believe how completely crazy her life had gotten in the past week. Only a few days ago she was a normal girl, a little wild, but still pretty normal. She was in her sophomore year of highschool and she had a really cute boyfriend that she adored. All in all, she was just your average teenage girl. Then it all came tumbling down. That stupid stick just had to turn blue! Now, she was pregnant, her parents were even more pissed at her than usual and to top it all off, her boyfriend was proposing! Lorelai sat on the bench in the park where she had taken off to after Christopher's little production. She buried her head in her hands and tried to decide what she was going to do about the gigantic mess she was in.  
  
"Alright Gilmore, think!" she said to herself.  
  
"You're pregnant, sixteen, have no job, no money of your own, haven't even finished the tenth grade and don't know how much longer you can stand living with your parents."  
  
"So all of that basically adds up to mean...that I'm screwed!" she thought hopelessly as she ran her fingers through her hair. As she did this something became entangled in the girl's dark hair. It was Christopher's ring. Lorelai had forgotten that she still had it in her hand. Lorelai exhaled slowly as she stared at the little ring in her hand.  
  
'Maybe I should marry him?' she pondered as she watched the ring glimmer in the sunlight.  
  
'I mean...it couldn't be that bad, could it?'  
  
'It definitely couldn't...I mean, I love him. He loves me. We're having a baby and...we could move out on our own and get away from our parents!' she thought excitedly. The ring had suddenly begun to look more beautiful than it had just a few moments ago.  
  
Lorelai sat in the park on the bench for three more hours until she had come to a firm decision on what to do. The sun was beginning to fade into the horizon when Lorelai finally got up from the bench. As she walked from the park Lorelai took the ring from her pocket and slowly slipped it on her finger.  
  
"Well, here goes nothin'...Mrs. Hayden."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please send feed back to rudy_lana7@hotmail.com 


	2. To Hell in a Hand Basket

Title: What If She Said Yes (part 2)  
  
By: Rudy  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: yes, i own all of it. Just like I own Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy.  
  
Summary: a take on what Rory and Lorelai's life would have been like if Lorelai had said yes when Christopher proposed in highschool .  
  
Feedback: much appreciated. Send to rudy_lana7@hotmail.com  
  
16 Years Later...  
  
"Rory Hayden! Get in here right this instant young lady!" yelled Lorelai to her 16 year old daughter. "WHAT IS IT MOTHER!" Rory yelled back doing nothing to disguise the disdainful tone of her voice as she stomped into the living room. Her mother was standing in the centre of the room with one of her hands indignantly on her hip and the other on her martini. "Gee mom, its only 5'o'clock don't you think its a little early to be getting trashed? But then again this is you we're talking about". "I just got a call from your school today. They tell me you've been suspended. AGAIN! Care to tell me what for?" continued Lorelai completely side stepping Rory's pointed comment. Rory just stared back at her mother with a look so cold it could freeze fire. "Young lady I asked you a question!" said Lorelai impatiently. "Its none of you business." stated Rory flatly as she turned to leave the room. "Its none of my business?!" Lorelai asked in disbelief. "Of course its my business. I'm your mother, remember!" Lorelai's words seemed to strike something in Rory for as soon as they were spoken Rory stopped dead in her tracks, turned completely around and looked her mother coldly in her eyes. "Mother?" she spat bitterly. "You don't even know what the word means!" Rory screamed as her eyes welled with tears and her voice cracked. "I know what the word means Rory!" stated Lorelai defensively as she polished off her drink. "No you don't. You don't have damned a clue! Mothers are supposed to be their for their children. They're supposed to take care of them and love them! When daddy left 5 years ago all you could think about was how much YOU were hurting! How he had left YOU all alone! You never once stopped to think abut your own daughter and how she felt about being abandoned by her father!" The tears were flowing freely down Rory's face by now. The icy glare in her eyes had been replaced by the look of years of built up hurt that had been suddenly let loose. "You never cared about me!"  
  
Looking into Rory's eyes Lorelai could see all the years that she had brushed off her daughter's pain. All the times when Rory had acted out her anger, whether it had been by mouthing off her and her teachers or by getting into fights, they had all been a desperate attempt for mother's attention. But Lorelai had been too self-absorbed and sometimes too drunk to notice. When Christopher left, a wall went up between her and Rory. They barely even spoke anymore. Neither knew how to remove it. Remorse and guilt flooded over Lorelai like a tidal wave.  
  
"I'm so sorry Rory! I never meant to ignore you or cause you any more pain. Its just that when you father left I didn't know what to do! I had relied on him for everything since the day we got married and then suddenly I had to learn to take care of myself again. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But that's no excuse. I should have held you and told you that I loved you and that I would never leave you, not push you aside and drink myself so numb that I couldn't feel my pain or yours. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby."  
  
"Well mom, its a bit too late for sorries, don't ya think?". Rory had stopped crying. She felt almost completely empty inside. The only thing left in her was anger, bitterness and utter loneliness. Her whole life felt like nothing more than a mistake. Almost everyone Rory had trusted had let her down. First her father, then her mother and now, the boy she loved most in the world had left when she needed him the most. Rory had now come to the decision that enough was enough. She would never leave herself open to be hurt ever again. It wasn't that she didn't want people in her life, she couldn't take being hurt anymore.  
  
"No. I don't think its too late for us to fix this. I wanna be the kind of mom that you need, if you'll give me a chance." said Lorelai hopefully, but Rory was to closed off to accept any kind of olive branch, no matter how appealing. "I've already given you five years worth of chances mom. You drank them all away!" she replied spitefully. But pathetically enough, I did get something good out of your sad attempt at motherhood." Rory placed a hand on her stomach, "I learned exactly the kind of mother that I refuse to be to my child. My baby is gonna have a mom who loves her and encourages her and comforts her, not a mother who isn't sober long enough to even acknowledge her existence and...". "Your child? I don't understand...Oh no, Rory, you're not..." interrupted Lorelai. "Oh, didn't I tell you?...I'm pregnant." With that Rory grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the house leaving a shocked Lorelai frozen in place in the living room gaping at the news.  
  
Lorelai's knees felt weak. She let herself slump into the couch behind her. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She just kept asking herself over and over "How did this all go so wrong?" It wasn't a question that Lorelai had never asked herself before. In fact, she even knew the answer. She and Christopher had just simply been too young and naive when they got married. They weren't ready for the responsibilities and pressures of a real marraige. All they saw was how wonderful it was going to be. And sure, everything had started out great. They had little Rory, their love for eachother. But soon, the realities of the real world set in. Christopher had to work long hours just to keep a half decent roof over their heads and was barely ever home; and Lorelai was never any good at being the cooking, cleaning, stay-at-home-with-the-baby type of mother. They both felt fustrated and trapped. Things continued like that for 10 years until finally Christopher had had enough and took off. Lorelai was left with a heartbroken little girl and the responsibility of taking care of her and herself. Lorelai had never done that before and it scared her. Getting her life back together proved to be more of a challenge than she had ever faced and she was too stubborn to ask for help. She went at it completely alone and ended up with nothing but a string of failures to show for her efforts. Lorelai just gave up hope. Then the drinking started and Rory ended up practically having to raise herself. It was no wonder Rory resented her mother so much; in her eyes Lorelai had abandoned her too, just like Christopher had.  
  
Lorelai sat on the couch in her living room with her head in her hands mulling over all the things she had failed at in her life. She had failed at being a student, a daughter, a wife and most importantly a mother. Lorelai couldn't believe how all of that had stemmed from one wrong decision. When Christopher proposed, she should have said no. It didn't matter how she would have done it. She just should have said no. Who knows what things could have been like? Lorelai didn't know for sure, but she did know that they could have been much, much better. She shoud have said no.  
  
THE END 


End file.
